That's my life
by Gody
Summary: UA. Drago Potter et Harry Malfoy ont été échangés à la naissance, et maintenant, ils doivent apprendre à vivre ensemble afin de pouvoir connaître leurs parents respectifs. Mais, que faire lorsque les sentiments commencent à se développer? Leur relation n'est-elle pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle histoire! J'espère que vous l'aimerez!

**That's my life! **

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Potter croyait avoir déjà vécu un choc immense lorsque son petit-ami l'avait soudainement plaqué en lui envoyant un long courriel lui expliquant qu'il devait partir à la recherche de lui-même et en finissant par une citation de Jean-Paul Sartre sur l'homme et son destin. Il croyait que la colère, le ressentiment et la panique qu'il avait ressentis ne réapparaitraient jamais dans sa vie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'attendait plus à rien des relations amoureuses après un tel désastre. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer mentalement à ce que ses parents venaient de lui annoncer. James et Lily Potter se regardaient nerveusement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi lui dire après avoir lancé cette bombe.

- J'ai… été échangé à la naissance. Répéta lentement Drago.

Il avait l'horrible impression de parler une langue étrangère. Pourtant, il avait passé 16 ans de sa vie à parler cette foutue langue. Il ignorait s'il devait être en colère ou s'il devait se mettre à pleurer… Une énorme part de lui espérait qu'il était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Son regard passait du visage de sa mère à celui de son père. James Potter était un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs épais, à la peau mâte et aux yeux noisette, alors que sa mère, Lily Potter, était une superbe rousse aux yeux vert émeraude. Et lui? Lui était un blond maigrichon aux yeux gris. D'accord, ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait des ancêtres blonds et que c'était probablement de ce côté qu'il avait trouvé ses couleurs… De toute évidence, elle s'était lourdement trompé. Il avala péniblement sa salive, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Alors quoi? Je ne suis plus votre fils maintenant?

- Bien sur que non Drago! S'exclama Lily comme s'il venait de blasphémer. Mais, nous l'avons appris il y a quelques jours et nous avons pris la décision que nous devions t'en parler.

- Je ne comprends pas… L'hôpital a soudainement fait une enquête et a découvert que … oups… il avait échangé deux bébés?

Le poing de son père se crispa sur la table et il afficha une mine renfrognée. C'était à peu près toujours cette mine qu'il affichait depuis qu'il avait appris son homosexualité. Était-il rassuré à présent? Pouvait-il se dire que ce n'était pas son ADN qui était défectueux? Non. Il n'allait pas penser comme ça. Son père essayait d'accepter ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas en demander davantage.

- Notre… l'autre enfant s'est cassé le bras et a dû être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Son… l'autre père a voulu offrir du sang, mais il n'était pas compatible… Il a fait une enquête et il a découvert… l'échange.

Sa mère semblait chercher désespérément les mots justes et lui sentait le nœud dans sa poitrine se serrer à l'étouffer. Il se fit violence pour ignorer les larmes qui voulaient monter à ses yeux et avala péniblement sa salive. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Il avait… quoi? Deux autres parents? Cette idée semblait grotesque et pourtant… Lily s'approcha brusquement de lui et le ramena contre sa poitrine, lui caressant les cheveux comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant de 5 ans.

- Tout va bien se passer Drago… Nos sentiments ne changeront jamais… Tu es notre fils. Notre fils ainé… Et j'espère… que nous resterons tes parents dans ton cœur.

Son père sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et Drago réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre une situation presque insoutenable. Il hocha la tête contre sa mère et se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte avant de se diriger vers son père. James Potter était un homme bourru qui donnait autant d'affection qu'un ours sauvage, mais il restait quand même son père bourru et grincheux. Il entoura alors son père de ses bras et posa la tête contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de caresser tendrement sa tête.

- Bon, tant que tout est clair… Grogna le brun. Tu es mon fils. Je suis ton père. Tu restes un Potter.

- Mais, cette autre famille existe…

Drago alla se rasseoir et sa mère en fit de même. Il pouvait déjà deviner les prochaines paroles de ses parents. Bien évidemment qu'ils désiraient rencontrer leur… enfin l'autre type… Il avait son âge… Il y avait un garçon de son âge qui vivait la vie qu'il aurait dû mener… Un frisson glacé le traversa et il secoua doucement la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il ne voulait pas penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu mener si les choses avaient été différentes. Il ne regrettait certainement pas la vie qu'il avait. Il ne regrettait pas ses parents. Il ne regrettait pas ses deux petits frères et sa petite sœur.

- Nous voulons les rencontrer, Drago… Et nous avons parlé au… à l'autre père… il veut nous rencontrer aussi.

- Qui est-ce?

James poussa un grognement de mécontentement et Drago se demanda, pour la millième fois, comment son père faisait pour communiquer durant ses cours. Sa mère sortit alors un journal et Drago jeta un bref regard dessus.

- Pourquoi… Commença-t-il.

- La famille en question est la famille Malfoy.

Drago faillit avaler sa langue de travers en entendant de cela. La famille Malfoy… Son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle en réalisant que… que l'autre enfant n'était nulle autre qu'Harry "je suis le meilleur du monde" Malfoy. Sérieusement? Sérieusement?!

- Nous allons prendre rendez-vous avec eux le plus tôt possible… Es-tu d'accord, Drago? Demanda doucement sa mère.

- Heu… oui…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un sac empli de briques sur la tête… mais pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien?

()()()()

Un majordome leur avait ouvert la porte… la porte d'un château. Drago se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise en voyant l'opulente maison dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Il pouvait deviner le malaise de ses parents en apercevant le rougissement de sa mère et le renfrognement de son père. Certes, il allai dans la même école qu'Harry Malfoy, mais ils avaient l'impression qu'il vivait dans deux mondes différents. Deux mondes qui n'auraient jamais dû entrer en contact. Le majordome les mena jusqu'à un petit salon bleu où Drago n'aurait pas osé poser une seule fesse. Il se pencha vers ses parents et essaya d'afficher un petit sourire.

- Pensez-vous qu'il appelle cet endroit "le salon bleu" et qu'il y a un "salon jaune" et un "salon saumon" quelque part dans la maison?

Lily pouffa légèrement et son père sembla se détendre minimalement. Quelqu'un ouvrit alors la porte et Drago ouvrit grands les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Les photos qu'il avait trouvé ne rendaient pas justice à la beauté de Lucius Malfoy. Des yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été se posèrent lentement sur chacun des membres de sa famille et il eut presque envie de gigoter sous le regard intense. Ses cheveux blonds, aussi blonds que les siens, tombaient comme de la soie jusqu'à ses hanches. Son visage, aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, avait des traits si réguliers et aristocratiques que Drago se sentit comme le vilain petit canard à côté du cygne majestueux. Les corps de ses parents se crispèrent à nouveau. Lucius Malfoy avait l'air d'un homme non seulement puissant, mais aristocratique. Son corps était aussi mince qu'un roseau et ses vêtements, taillés sur mesure, lui donnaient encore plus cette impression de grâce absolu. Son géniteur ressemblait vraiment à… ça? Les yeux glacés se fixèrent sur ses parents et il s'approcha tout en leur tendant la main. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago se demanda s'il était censé faire la révérence comme dans les films anciens.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma demeure… Monsieur et Madame Potter.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily. Répondit aussi gracieusement que possible sa mère.

- Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy semblait incapable de sourire. Sa voix était aussi polie, mais aussi froide que l'hiver… comme son apparence. Était-ce la combinaison et la peau claire et des cheveux pâles qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était inaccessible? Est-ce que lui aussi avait l'air aussi froid? Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et, pour la première fois, s'attardèrent longuement sur sa personne. Lucius Malfoy leva lentement la main jusqu'à son visage, la posant délicatement sur sa joue. Drago s'était presque attendu à ce que sa main soit froide, mais elle était chaude… humaine… Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que quelqu'un lui ressemblait physiquement… La première fois de sa vie…

- Où… Où est Harry? Demanda lentement sa mère.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme le disait si bien l'expression, il suffisait de dire le nom du diable pour que celui-ci apparaisse. Lucius enleva délicatement sa main de sa joue lorsque Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce. Son apparence était… incongru avec ce décor. Il venait visiblement de faire du sport et était encore couvert de sueurs. Il portait un simple débardeur noir et un jogging rouge qui, bien évidemment, lui allaient à merveilles. Drago avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser à l'école depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et maintenant… Son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine et il fronça le nez sous l'irritation. Malfoy s'approcha alors de son père qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que nous avions des invités? Demanda glacialement Lucius Malfoy.

- Et je suis là. Répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire narquois. Avez-vous eu le temps de faire les présentations?

- Nous venons d'arriver! S'empressa de dire Lily, visiblement choquée.

Drago pouvait aisément la comprendre. Harry Malfoy était impressionnant. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux vert émeraude intense, un corps de dieu grecque, une expression moqueuse au visage… Maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Drago pouvait voir la ressemblance entre son père et Malfoy. Les cheveux, la peau, les traits du visage… Mais, Harry Malfoy était plus beau que son père et l'arrogance qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau…

- Parfait alors! Papa, laisse-moi faire les présentations… Je te présente Drago Potter. Il est blond, comme toi. Intelligent, comme toi. Et gay comme… Ah non. Voici donc où est la différence! Désolé.

Drago se sentit pâlir d'un coup alors que Malfoy lui lançait un sourire amusé. Il venait à peine de rencontrer cet homme et il savait déjà… Son propre père n'était pas encore 100% en accord avec son orientation et maintenant cet inconnu savait… Il était à deux doigts de dire une parole acerbe en direction du brun, lorsque Lucius Malfoy soupira longuement avant de secouer la tête.

- Le terme utilisé est homosexuel. Se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer. Et je ne pense pas que Drago serait à l'aise si je lui demandais s'il avait un amoureux. N'est-ce pas?

Le blond devint écarlate avant d'hocher positivement la tête. Malfoy eut une légère grimace avant de tourner les yeux en direction de ses parents. Lily ne savait visiblement pas se mettre alors que son père fixait Malfoy comme s'il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait son cerveau.

- Harry, je te présente Lily et James Potter. Lily, James, je vous présente mon fils, Harry Malfoy. Veuillez pardonner son entrée fracassante.

Sa mère fut la première à tendre la main en direction d'Harry Malfoy qui la pris avec un masque indéchiffrable au visage. James la tendit à son tour, mais cette poignée de mains semblait légèrement plus agressive que celle avec sa mère.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Nous pouvons nous asseoir et discuter d'une situation… difficile à vivre dirons-nous.

Ils s'assirent tous, Lucius et Harry Malfoy d'un côté et sa famille et lui de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient deux ennemis qui essayaient de jauger l'adversaire… Drago ne savait plus où poser le regard entre Lucius et Harry Malfoy. Il avait rarement vu un homme aussi… beau de toute sa vie. Le visage de Lucius Malfoy aurait dû être peint et les chansonniers auraient dû chanter des sérénades à son sujet. Son regard se posa, à contrecœur, sur Harry Malfoy et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Il n'avait presque jamais parlé au brun… après tout, ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde… pas du tout même…

- Même si cette situation est très difficile… Commença Lucius Malfoy d'une voix ferme. Je pense qu'il est évident que nous voulons connaître ces deux enfants, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien évidemment. Approuva Lily. Nous adorerions en connaître davantage sur Harry… Et nous aimerions beaucoup qu'il rencontre ses frères et sa sœur.

- Drago aussi a une petite sœur. Poursuivit le blond. Il est donc primordial que nous soyons en mesure de passer du temps avec eux. Nos destinés sont liés à jamais à présent.

Drago n'appréciait nullement l'idée que sa destinée soit liée à Harry Malfoy d'aucune façon. Le brun se refusait à regarder qui que ce soit, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur le plafond. Que pouvait-il donc se passer dans sa tête? À quoi pensait-il exactement? Regardaient-ils de haut ses parents? Le corps de Drago se crispa face à cette pensée désagréable.

- Je pense que… pendant un certain temps… nous devrions passer le plus de temps possible ensemble… Sauf si vous avez la moindre objection.

- Oui… si vous n'avez pas de vie sociale… Passons tout notre temps ensemble à chanter la kumbaya. Siffla Malfoy.

Non, il n'était prêt du tout à être lié d'une quelconque façon à Harry Malfoy.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**That's my life! **

**Chapitre 2**

Drago ignorait où poser son regard. Devait-il regarder ses parents qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir? Devait-il fixer Lucius Malfoy qui essayait vainement d'avoir l'air indifférent? Ou, encore pire, devait-il échanger un regard avec Harry Malfoy? Le brun se contentait de regarder ses ongles alors que leurs parents arrangeaient leurs prochains rendez-vous. Pouvait-il vraiment s'imaginer dormir dans cette énorme maison? Et s'il se perdait? Et s'il faisait quelque chose d'embarrassant? Il n'était pas habitué à autant de luxe… Et Malfoy? Comment ce type réagirait en voyant sa maison? Leur lancerait-il un regard dédaigneux? Refuserait-il de dormir sur leur lit? Il ne voulait pas imaginer les répliques acerbes que ce type pouvait dire. Et puis, de quoi aurait-il l'air dans sa maison? Sa présence était si… imposante… Personne ne pouvait ignorer le grand Harry Malfoy. Il avait tout… Il était l'une des stars de l'équipe de basket-ball. Il réussissait à l'école sans faire le moindre effort. Il avait un corps de dieu grecque. Il n'avait qu'à sourire à une fille pour qu'elle enlève ses sous-vêtements. Il était juste… vraiment trop. Drago ferma péniblement les yeux en imaginant être lié à ce type… dormir dans la même maison que ce type… N'était-ce pas la pire histoire de l'univers? Il n'arrivait même pas à accepter le fait qu'il avait été échangé à la naissance, alors devoir supporter Malfoy en même temps… Cela semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

- Pendant que vous, chers parents, décidez de notre avenir sans même nous consulter. Commença Malfoy, un sourire énervé aux lèvres. Je propose de faire visiter notre humble maisonnette à ce cher Drago. Après tout, il risque d'être souvent ici.

Le blond sursauta violemment alors que sa mère approuvait avec enthousiasme la suggestion de Malfoy. Merde alors… Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle l'envoyait à sa mort? Malfoy était un alpha… Il lui avait à peine parler, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se comportait en classe pour voir qu'il était celui qui faisait les règles… Lucius Malfoy leva un sourcil gracieux avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, Harry… Donne-lui une visite guidée de notre maison. Approuva le patriarche. Je m'attend à retrouver Drago en un seul morceau.

- Papa… Je ne suis pas un animal.

Un sourire étincelant se forma sur le visage de Malfoy et Drago se sentit rapetissé dans le canapé. Eurg… Il n'avait aucune envie… mais vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver seuls avec Malfoy. Il aimait avoir une vie simple sans la moindre complication. Il était gay, et cela lui donnait une assez grande réputation à son école. Il n'avait pas besoin de devenir l'ennemi juré d'Harry Malfoy. Son statut social n'avait pas besoin de souffrir davantage. Il se résigna à se lever lorsque Malfoy le fit et le suivit silencieusement. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se promenèrent en silence et Drago relaxa légèrement. Peut-être qu'ils n'allaient rien se dire. Peut-être que Malfoy voulait simplement prendre l'air et qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait impoli de partir sans lui. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, pas vrai? Le brun se tourna soudainement dans sa direction, ses yeux émeraude le fixant intensément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Malfoy ressemblait à son père. Bien évidemment, il était plus beau, moins grincheux sans oublier que l'aura qu'il dégageait était complètement différente de celle de James Potter. Harry Malfoy était arrogant, sur de lui… Il croyait que le monde lui appartenait et cela paraissait dans son attitude. Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à ignorer, du mieux qu'il pouvait, Harry Malfoy et sa clique.

- Alors, Potter… Devrais-je te considérer comme étant mon frère? Demanda d'une voix moqueuse le brun.

Et voilà… Il voulait déjà affirmer sa supériorité. Drago n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une émission de télévision. Il releva fièrement la tête, fixant droit dans les yeux Harry Malfoy. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil aristocratique tout en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Écoute Malfoy, nous ne nous connaissons pas alors je vais être clair dès le départ. Commença Drago. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, mais je ne suis certainement pas ton frère. Cette situation… Personne n'a voulu de cette situation. Elle est déjà assez difficile comme ça, d'accord? Tu veux être l'alpha? Tu veux montrer que tu es le meilleur? Inutile. Je sais que tu es le grand Harry Malfoy, et je m'en fiche. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te causer le moindre problème, que ce soit à l'école ou dans nos vies personnelles, et je te prierai d'en faire de même.

Il serra les poings afin de ne pas montrer la moindre nervosité alors que les yeux émeraude le regardaient de haut en bas. Un minuscule sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres pleines du sportif et Drago se sentit, à sa grande honte, devenir écarlate. Alors non seulement il avait le corps d'un dieu, mais il devait aussi avoir un sourire presque aveuglant? N'était-ce pas vaguement injuste pour le commun des mortels.

- Tu comprends vite, Potter… Je suis impressionné. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es le plus intelligent de l'école. Tu reçois une mention d'honneur à chaque année non?

Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

- Comment…

- Oh, s'il te plait! J'apprends que j'ai un jumeau et je ne me renseignerais pas sur lui?

- Nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux. Répliqua aussitôt le blond.

- Mon père va sûrement faire une annonce dans les journaux, tu sais… Afin d'expliquer notre histoire.

Drago ouvrit stupidement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa première pensée fut "pourquoi". Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy sentirait le besoin de faire part de leur histoire si personnelle dans les journaux? Puis, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait, exactement, de Lucius Malfoy. Tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie méritait d'être dans les journaux… comme la mort de sa femme alors que son fils ainé n'avait que 10 ans… Narcissa Malfoy… Il avait vu des photos de cette femme qui l'avait enfanté, mais elle avait eu l'air si froide et hautaine… Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un masque. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la réalité. Il l'ignorait complètement. Il avait peur de poser des questions sur sa mère biologique à aucun des deux Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ils vont associer ton nom à mon nom, à présent. Poursuivit calmement le brun.

- Et je ne dois rien faire pour t'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Malfoy était beaucoup plus froid.

- Tu as tout compris. Approuva le sportif.

- Et que pourrais-je donc faire pour t'embarrasser? Siffla Drago.

- Le fait que tu sois gay est déjà connu de tout le monde, alors je n'y peux rien.

- Je suis infiniment désolé que mon orientation sexuel te cause le moindre inconvénient.

- Pour l'instant, ta putain d'existence me cause de gros problèmes.

Le blond recula d'un pas. Il avait l'horrible impression que Malfoy venait de le gifler avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Il n'était pas blessé. Pourquoi le serait-il? Malfoy était… Le brun le fixait calmement, comme s'il ne voyait pas que ses mots étaient absolument blessants.

- Je suis désolé… la prochaine fois, je demanderai à l'hôpital de m'échanger avec un autre bébé. Tu sais, celui qui se trouvait à ma droite.

Ses paroles venaient visiblement d'irriter Malfoy, puisque, en un mouvement rapide, il se sentit plaquer contre le mur par deux mains puissantes. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas montrer la peur qui montait en lui. Il ne donnerait certainement pas le plaisir à cet amas de muscles de montrer son effroi. Il avait déjà eu à parler avec des grosses brutes, son cousin en étant une, il savait comment lever la tête avec défi pour ne pas montrer sa terreur. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que Malfoy le fixait intensément.

- Tu commences à m'irriter. Siffla le brun.

- Mon Dieu… j'ignorais que tu avais un vocabulaire aussi diversifié Malfoy. Fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement. Je suis un inconvénient, un problème, une irritation… quoi d'autres? Un désagrément? Une incommodité?

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi?

- Je n'oserais jamais franchement…

S'il y avait une chose que ses parents ne supportaient pas chez lui, hormis son homosexualité, était sa manie de devoir toujours avoir une réplique sarcastique aux lèvres. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Si quelqu'un l'irritait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envoyer promener d'une manière ou d'une autre… et Malfoy avait certainement un don pour l'énerver au plus haut point. Les mains puissantes se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules, mais il n'en fit, son regard toujours accroché à celui du brun.

- Ton apparence ment Potter. Déclara soudainement le brun avant de le relâcher. Tu es tout petit et délicat, mais en fait tu es un véritable enfoiré.

- Tu dois en connaître un rayon sur les enfoirés, pas vrai Malfoy?

Eurg… N'avait-il pas décidé de ne pas être ennemis avec ce type? N'avait-il pas choisi de ne plus avoir le moindre problème? Cette situation était déjà assez compliquée! Il ne voulait pas la rendre pire pour ses parents.

- Tu m'amuses. Fit remarquer le sportif, visiblement perplexe.

- J'ai pris des cours pour apprendre à faire des blagues.

Malfoy lui lança un regard pénétrant et Drago haussa les épaules. Il pensait probablement qu'il mentait alors qu'il disait la vérité. Il savait qu'il avait autant de charmes qu'un porc-épic… Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager avoir un petit-ami s'il n'apprenait pas au moins une ou deux blagues?

- Tu m'amuses, mais je sens que tu pourrais aussi très facilement me rendre violent.

- Pouvons-nous retourner voir nos parents? Demanda brusquement Drago.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester à écouter les insultes de ce type. Il n'avait pas demandé à être échangé à la naissance et il n'avait certainement pas demandé à être en contact avec Harry Malfoy. Le brun hocha la tête avant de le ramener vers le salon jaune. Il était convaincu de ne même pas avoir vu le quart de cette maison… N'était-ce pas absolument terrifiant comme pensée? Ses parents se levèrent en le voyant, lui annonçant clairement qu'ils partaient. Malgré lui, Drago posa les yeux sur Lucius Malfoy qui le regardait fixement. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait un peu à ce type qui avait l'air d'une statue de glace? Lucius et Harry Malfoy avaient quelque chose en commun même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement… Ils avaient tous les deux l'air inapprochables… Et il ne savait pas comment vivre avec cette situation sans être brûlé…

()()()()

Drago se laissa choir sur son lit, le regard fixé sur son plafond. Sa maison était assez grande, puisque chaque enfant avait sa propre chambre, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un château… et il aimait cela. Il aimait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de 5 minutes pour faire le tour de sa maison. Il aimait le fait que sa maison semblait vivante… chaleureuse… qu'elle n'était pas parfaite… et il allait devoir passer vendredi soir chez les Malfoy… et Malfoy viendrait passer le samedi chez eux… Le blond poussa un long soupir avant de prendre son cellulaire. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Blaise Zabini. Il avait besoin de réconfort… d'un brin de normalité…

- Alors, comment c'est passé la rencontre avec El Diablo? Demanda d'emblée son meilleur ami.

- Il n'est pas le diable, Blaise… Soupira Drago. Après tout, avant de devenir un ange déchu, il était un ange. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait déjà eu quelque chose d'angélique chez Malfoy.

- Ouh… L'attaque du sarcasme… Il a vraiment dû t'énerver.

- Non, non… Tant que je ne l'embarrasse pas avec mon homosexualité ou avec ma personnalité, tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

- J'espère que tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il prenne cela pour une proposition et qu'il risque de me jeter dans un puits.

- Hum… Tu ferais mieux de te taire alors. Tu ferais une très mauvaise Samara. Tu n'as pas les cheveux noirs, bien que ta peau soit presque translucide.

Drago éclata de rire et entendit Blaise en faire de même. Voilà de quoi il avait besoin… d'un moment de pure félicité avec son meilleur ami afin d'oublier que sa vie venait d'être complètement chamboulée… et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui allait arriver à l'école…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Blaise… La situation avec mes parents… Elle était déjà si compliquée avec mon homosexualité… et ensuite ma relation avec Connard Joshua… et maintenant, ils apprennent que je ne suis pas vraiment leur fils…

- Tout ira bien, Drago. Ne te fais pas trop de souci…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**That's my life! **

**Chapitre 3**

Drago eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que son père lui tendit le journal, le visage légèrement crispé. Le cœur du blond se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la première page "Échangés à la naissance". Une photo de lui ainsi qu'une photo de Malfoy se trouvaient devant ses yeux et il se sentit déglutir avec peine. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le communiqué que Lucius Malfoy avait dû faire publier. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur cette histoire. Il n'avait qu'à voir le séduisant sourire d'Harry Malfoy et son regard arrogant alors que lui ressemblait à un maigrichon albinos pour voir leurs différences… Non, il n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été nommé "Drago Malfoy". Le nom sonnait fou à son oreille… Il n'était pas un Malfoy… Il n'avait jamais été un Malfoy… Il n'avait pas l'arrogance et la certitude en sa propre supériorité afin d'être un Malfoy. Même si Lucius avait eu l'air presque aimable, bien que froid, personne ne pouvait douter de sa confiance en lui… Et lui était sa progéniture? Risible… Malfoy semblait bien plus adapté afin d'être l'enfant du grand Lucius Malfoy. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et il leva un sourcil en croisant le regard marron de Jacob. Son petit frère de 13 ans semblait visiblement mal à l'aise et Drago se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il pouvait deviner les pensées qui traversaient son esprit… Comment aurait-il pu les ignorer quand les mêmes pensées le traversaient? Il faisait toujours partie de la famille Potter, mais il avait l'horrible impression qu'une part de lui venait d'être arraché et jeté en direction des Malfoy… Des Malfoy qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout…

- Harry… Malfoy est mon frère. Commença lentement Jacob, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer. Il comprenait parfaitement la gêne mêlée de surexcitation que Jacob ressentait. Harry Malfoy était certainement l'une des personnes les plus populaires de son école. Toutes les filles voulaient être avec lui et tous les garçons voulaient être lui. Comment Jacob pouvait-il cacher sa joie? Il était bien plus profitable d'être le frère d'Harry Malfoy que celui de Drago Potter, l'homosexuel studieux.

- Il n'est pas notre frère. Protesta vivement Jason, l'air renfrogné. Drago est notre grand frère.

Jacob et Jason se jetèrent un regard peu amène, ce qui l'aurait normalement fait rire, puisqu'ils étaient deux jumeaux, mais qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée. Drago jeta un regard suppliant en direction de son père qui semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Bon, super… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose? Malheureusement, sa langue semblait être figée dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser… Cassandre s'assit soudainement à la table, l'air ennuyé. Comment une enfant de 10 ans pouvait avoir l'air aussi impassible le laissait toujours perplexe tout en le faisant sourire. Les yeux bruns de Cassandre se posèrent sur l'article et elle haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à manger comme si de rien n'était. Drago bondit littéralement de sa chaise en entendant quelqu'un sonner à sa porte.

- Ça doit être Blaise! Je vais partir maintenant! S'exclama, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, le blond.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée et ne laissa pas l'opportunité à son meilleur ami de rentrer dans sa maison avant de refermer violemment la porte. Cette situation… cette situation n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps. En fait, il avait bien peur que celle-ci ne ferait qu'empirer. Blaise haussa un sourcil en l'observant avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ton père ne nous emmènera pas dans sa voiture et que nous allons devoir marcher? Demanda lentement le mulâtre.

- Tu es brillant, mon cher. Approuva Drago.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Poursuivit Blaise.

Le blond se massa délicatement la tempe tout en affichant une légère grimace. Jacob était… Il était Jacob voilà tout. Il était un adolescent normal qui voulait des choses normales. Comme être Populaire. Ce que Drago ne pouvait certainement pas lui donner.

- Jacob est ravi qu'Harry Malfoy soit son frère. Jason ne veut pas apprendre à le connaître et Cassandre se fiche éperdument de la situation.

- Wow… Parlons d'une histoire da famille compliquée… Sans oublier que le journal a pris une très laide photo de toi pour la mettre en première page.

- Effectivement! Je croyais que le sujet était "enfants échangés à la naissance" et non "la belle et la bête".

- _Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais,  
De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en secret...  
Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête,  
Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand chose, une fleur offerte..._

- Oh ferme-la. Ordonna Drago en roulant des yeux.

Blaise ne l'écouta nullement, au contraire, et se mit à chanter à tue-tête, le faisant rire malgré lui. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé dans sa vie… Une seule chose… Pendant quelques minutes, il pouvait oublier sa famille et écouter son meilleur ami chanter, incroyablement faux d'ailleurs, une musique de Walt Disney. Il pouvait éviter de penser à Harry Malfoy, à Lucius Malfoy, à ses frères et sœur, à ses parents… Il pouvait oublier que la vie qu'il vivait n'était pas la sienne… Il pouvait oublier que, dans un univers parallèle, il se serait appelé Drago Malfoy et qu'il se serait pris pour le nombril du monde… il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Il voulait simplement être Drago Potter. Dès qu'il pénétra dans son école, il réalisa que son existence ne cesserait jamais de changer. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui… Des murmures se promenaient sur sa peau… Des murmures le concernant… Il n'était pas prêt à cela. Non… Il n'était pas du tout prêt à cela… Il faillit reculer d'un pas, mais Blaise lui prit fermement le bras, l'entrainant jusqu'à son casier. Le blond réussit à peine à l'ouvrir, tant son cœur battait vite. Il n'était pas populaire. Les gens n'étaient pas censés remarquer les crises que sa vie traversait. Lorsque Joshua l'avait plaqué sans avertissement et qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre cette autre crise sans que le regard de tout le monde ne se pose sur lui? Les murmures reprirent de plus belle et Drago leva lentement la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les livres qu'il venait de prendre lorsqu'il aperçut Harry Malfoy entrain de marcher dans sa direction. Personne ne pouvait dire que ce type n'était pas séduisant. Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec style, la peau mâte, les yeux d'un vert intense, le sourire Colgate, l'air arrogant… Il avait tout pour plaire… hormis la personnalité. Il pouvait sentir son meilleur ami se tendre à ses côtés et il pouvait absolument comprendre cela. Blaise non plus n'était pas habitué à être en plein centre de la lumière. Sa mère était une peintre célèbre, mais tout le monde ici s'en fichait, hormis les autres artistes. Malfoy s'arrêta devant lui, son regard glacé, malgré son sourire.

- Alors, _Jumeau_… Comment ça va?

Drago avait l'horrible impression que toute l'école retenait son souffle afin de pouvoir entendre chaque parole qui sortait des lèvres parfaites de Malfoy. Drago pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à suer sous la nervosité et son regard refusait catégoriquement de se poser sur le brun. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler en public? Pourquoi devait-il… Le blond fronça soudainement les sourcils et releva brusquement la tête afin de pouvoir fixer, droit dans les yeux, Harry Malfoy. Ce type… était entrain de donner un spectacle. Il voulait montrer qu'il était complètement en contrôle de la situation… Complètement en contrôle de lui… Il voulait l'intimider… s'assurer de sa soumission… Cette simple pensée était suffisante pour que Drago ait envie de tout casser.

- Premièrement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de ton jumeau, Malfoy? Aux dernières nouvelles, je sais comment me coiffer le matin et si je dois en juger par ta chevelure… ce n'est pas le cas.

Le sourire aimable de Malfoy se figea et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il était entrain de jouer avec le feu… et s'il devait en juger par les muscles d'acier du brun, celui-ci pouvait lui refaire le portrait en, exactement, trois secondes… Mais, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Certains garçons avaient essayé lorsqu'il avait admis qu'il était gay, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il ne se laisserait jamais faire. Il était peut-être petit, maigre et albinos, mais il n'était certainement pas une marionnette que Malfoy pouvait bouger à sa guise.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler comme ça, Potter. Siffla d'une voix doucereuse le brun.

- Pourquoi? Devrais-je avoir peur du grand méchant loup?

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux émeraude avant que Malfoy ne recula de quelques pas tout en secouant la tête.

- Je ne m'attaque pas aux plus faibles que moi. Ce ne serait pas très… civilisé.

Malfoy lui lança alors un sourire arrogant avant de lui tourner le dos. Drago ne put résister à la tentation de lancer une dernière réplique.

- Tu devrais parler d'être civilisé à tes cheveux. Fit-il remarquer avec un certain amusement.

Le sportif ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, continuant à marcher comme si ses paroles ne l'avaient pas touché. Hé bien… qu'il aille se faire voir. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle et Drago fit signe à Blaise de le suivre jusqu'à sa classe. Le mulâtre le fixait avec intérêt, un sourire fermement accroché à ses lèvres.

- Tu viens de déclarer la guerre au type le plus populaire de notre école. Déclara Blaise.

- Il est un enfoiré.

- Certes, mais un enfoiré populaire… très populaire.

- Si tu penses que ma réputation peut être plus basse qu'elle ne l'est déjà… Tu te fais des illusions.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tu te compliques la vie parce que Malfoy est un enfoiré… Ta famille est déjà assez compliquée comme ça non? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir plus de pression?

Après ses paroles, digne d'un sage, Blaise s'assit calmement à son bureau, laissant Drago ruminer autant qu'il le désirait. Son cœur se serra dangereusement dans sa poitrine en pensant à sa vie familiale. Envoyer promener Malfoy était, certes, très gratifiant, mais cela n'aiderait pas du tout la situation. Et puis, cela ne ferait qu'obliger tout le monde à choisir un côté. Pouvait-il vraiment demander à ses parents de choisir entre leur fils de sang et leur fils de cœur? Enfin, s'il était même encore leur fils de cœur après qu'il ait admis son homosexualité. Ses dents se serrèrent face à cette pensée et il baissa la tête. Il savait pertinemment que Jacob serait bien trop heureux de le laisser tomber afin de devenir meilleur ami avec Harry Malfoy. Non… il était injuste. Jacob avait le droit d'être heureux d'avoir un autre grand frère. Cela ne voulait nullement dire qu'il allait le remplacer. Ou peut-être que oui… Peut-être que son importance allait disparaître dans les prochains mois… Après tout, qui le choisirait lui? Qu'avait-il de spécial exactement? Devait-il faire une listes des pour et des contre le concernant? Idée ridicule, mais qu'il devait considérer… et il savait, malheureusement, pertinemment qu'il devait essayer de se réconcilier avec Malfoy avant que les choses ne se compliquent davantage… Le problème était que le simple fait de parler au brun lui donnait presque des boutons.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez écouter. Ordonna sèchement son professeur.

Drago hocha vivement la tête avant de se concentrer sur son cours. Il n'avait pas le choix de parler à Malfoy… et de prier pour que la situation s'arrange un peu.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**That's my life! **

**Chapitre 4**

Drago déglutit avec peine tout en se dirigeant jusqu'au gymnase de son école. Il savait qu'il devait trouver Harry Malfoy et lui parler avant que leur relation ne devienne encore plus chaotique. Une grimace apparut sur son visage alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il donc essayer d'avoir une relation amicale avec un type qui se croyait un cadeau des Dieux? Il n'avait pas été élevé avec cette mentalité, il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il n'arrive pas à l'accepter, pas vrai? Mais, Blaise avait raison, s'il ne se réconciliait pas avec Malfoy… Il ignorait comment sa famille réagirait. Et puis, voulait-il vraiment que Malfoy parle en mal de lui à son géniteur? Imaginer le visage glacial de Lucius Malfoy alors que le brun l'insultait lui donnait presque une crise d'urticaire. Il voulait connaître cet homme tout en étant totalement terrifié par cette idée. Lucius Malfoy avait tout simplement l'air si différent de lui… Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être un vilain petit canard et c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu son géniteur.

Sa grimace redoubla lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte du gymnase et il se résigna à y entrer. Les cours venaient de terminer et Drago savait, comme toute l'école, que l'équipe de Basket-ball s'entrainait presque chaque jour de la semaine. Comment auraient-ils pu espérer rester les meilleurs sinon? Le blond roula des yeux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Il était impossible pour lui de prendre au sérieux un jeu avec une balle qu'il fallait lancer dans un stupide panier. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le gymnase, aucun regard ne se posa sur sa personne. Tous les joueurs étaient bien trop occupés à se lancer la dite balle. Et Malfoy… Malgré lui, Drago ne put que regarder, avec une certaine fascination, le corps musclé du brun.

Bien évidemment que le sportif avait un corps de Dieu grecque. Et Drago pouvait parfaitement le voir avec ses shorts qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux… surtout qu'il ne portait pas de chandail. Bras d'acier, ventre avec des abdominaux prononcés, peau dorée… Drago se maudit silencieusement lorsqu'il ne put empêcher un éclair de désir de traverser son corps. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Malfoy était beau et sexy, et lui était gay. Il pouvait apprécier la beauté physique du sportif sans pour autant oublier qu'il avait autant de personnalité qu'un bouledogue ayant la rage. Il se dirigea vers leur coach qui observait son équipe avec un air particulièrement féroce. Drago avait presque peur de l'approcher, mais il ne tenait pas du tout à rester ici une seconde de plus. Il se racla la gorge afin que l'entraineur se tourne dans sa direction et il faillit reculer d'un pas en voyant le regard irrité que celui-ci lui lança.

- Quoi!? S'énerva le coach.

- Heu… bonjour… Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Malfoy?

- Quoi? Tu veux lui demander un autographe? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés! Aboya le coach.

- Heu… J'ignore si vous lisez les journaux. Poursuivit Drago. Mais, Malfoy et moi vivons une situation assez compliquée et je…

- Lis bien mes lèvres, d'accord? Je m'en fiche! Tu veux parler à Malfoy? Attends la fin de la pratique! Tu peux t'asseoir et les regarder!

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant que je les attends? S'indigna Drago.

- Je m'en fiche! Sors des pompons et joue à la majorette.

Drago faillit montrer les dents, mais les yeux bleus glacés qui se posèrent méchamment sur sa personne le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il n'avait jamais eu Sirius Black comme enseignant et il espérait de tout son cœur que cela continuerait comme ça. Il se résigna à s'asseoir dans les estrades et son regard se trouva, encore, sur Malfoy. Le brun venait de l'apercevoir et ses sourcils froncés lui disaient clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ah bordel… déjà qu'il allait devoir attendre au moins une heure ici… Malfoy avait intérêt à être, au moins, civilisé. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait essayé de se la jouer "mâle alpha" afin de lui faire peur et de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il désirait. Drago n'était pas populaire, en fait il en était le contraire absolu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est pour cette raison, alors que Malfoy le dévisageait avec animosité, que Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en le foudroyant vicieusement du regard. Il était évident que Malfoy et lui devaient essayer d'avoir une meilleure relation, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Drago allait se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas été élevé de cette façon et Malfoy allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

()()()()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé deux heures de sa vie à regarder l'équipe de Basket-ball s'entrainer. Il aurait voulu considérer cette expérience comme la pire perte de temps de sa vie, mais il devait admettre que regarder les joueur avait quelque chose de plaisant. Certes, regarder des hommes bien bâtis suer et contracter leurs muscles étaient une expérience fort intéressante pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus. Les joueurs de l'équipe se forçaient réellement. Pendant quelques heures, ces personnes n'étaient pas les gars les plus populaires de l'école, mais des adolescents qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour atteindre leur but. Ils étaient forts, ils étaient gracieux et ils étaient déterminés. Et le plus doué d'entre eux était, bien évidemment, Harry Malfoy. Ce type était tellement obsédé par la balle que rien d'autres n'avait la moindre importance. Drago avait l'impression qu'un joueur de l'équipe adverse pouvait lui casser le bras et il continuerait à courir après cette balle. Pas qu'un joueur pouvait lui faire mal facilement. Bordel! Malfoy bougeait comme s'il était une énorme panthère. Avec grâce et férocité. La plupart des joueurs se dirigèrent jusqu'au vestiaire, mais les yeux émeraude de Malfoy se posèrent sur lui et le sportif le rejoint rapidement. Drago se leva calmement, le regard déterminé. Avant que Malfoy ou lui ne puisse dire un mot, Sirius Black se dirigea vers eux et donna une tape virile dans le dos du brun. Drago était convaincu qu'il aurait probablement revolé à l'autre bout du gymnase si quelqu'un l'avait touché de cette façon, mais Malfoy se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

- Bien joué Harry. Approuva Sirius Black.

- Merci Coach.

- Monsieur Potter. Poursuivit l'enseignant.

Drago leva ses yeux gris en direction de l'entrainer qui afficha un sourire amusé. Il avait presque l'air gentil alors qu'avant il ressemblait à un malade mental. Certains hommes et le sport… une relation qu'il n'avait aucune envie de comprendre.

- La prochaine fois…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois. L'interrompit Drago.

- La prochaine fois. Répéta Black. J'espère voir certaines acrobaties accompagnées vos pompons.

L'entraineur éclata de rire alors que le blond devenait écarlate et que Malfoy haussait un sourcil perplexe. Sirius Black leur fit un vague signe de la main avant de partir à son tour, les laissant seuls. Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son regard se promener sur le corps musclé de Malfoy qui se trouvait un peu trop proche de lui. Ce connard n'aurait-il pas pu remettre un chandail? Était-ce trop lui demandé?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda froidement le brun. Les inscriptions pour mon fan club ne se font pas ici.

- Premièrement, tu pourrais essayer de garder tes répliques sarcastiques pour toi. Siffla Drago. Deuxièmement, je n'apprécie pas que tu essayes de m'humilier devant toute l'école pour prouver que tu es le meilleur. Tout le monde le sait, alors arrête! Je n'ai aucune envie de subir ton égo démesuré!

- Tu m'as attendu pendant deux heures pour m'insulter? Commença lentement le sportif.

- Non, je t'ai attendu pendant deux heures pour que nous arrivions à un accord. Répliqua Drago. Notre histoire familiale est compliquée et je ne veux pas empirer les choses en me battant avec toi.

- En m'insultant, tu penses arranger les choses?

- Oh, pour l'amour de… Malfoy, je ne veux pas t'insulter. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie. Malheureusement, cela est impossible puisque nous sommes…

- Jumeaux.

- Non! S'étrangla le blond. Notre relation est complexe, alors ne la rendons pas encore plus compliquée en nous détestant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il tendit alors sa main, afin que le brun puisse la serrer. Malfoy eut un petit rire amusé avant de se pencher vers lui, ne prenant pas sa main dans la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la paix avec toi, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être cordial en ta foutue présence. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais ce que je peux te faire. Tu dis que j'ai _**essayé**_ de t'humilier devant toute l'école? Toi, tu m'as humilié devant toute l'école. Un Malfoy n'oublie. Siffla le brun.

- Je croyais que c'était le Nord qui se souvenait. Répliqua glacialement Drago.

De toute évidence, Malfoy ne regardait pas "Le trône de fer" s'il devait en juger par son expression perplexe. Drago baissa lentement la main, essayant en vain d'ignorer la honte qui l'envahissait. Il avait essayé de tendre une branche d'olivier à Malfoy et celui-ci l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était pas grave. Il était en mesure de camoufler ses émotions. De toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'humiliait de la sorte.

- Oh va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Cracha le blond. Ta vanité a été blessée alors tu préfères me déclarer la guerre plutôt que de penser à nos familles respectives. Grand bien te fasse.

- Je pense à ma famille. Rétorqua glacialement le brun.

- Alors, si tu y penses tellement… Pense bien à cela. Je ne changerai pas pour toi. Si tu continues à m'attaquer, je le ferai moi aussi. Je ne gagnerai probablement pas, mais je vais m'assurer que ta victoire soit amère.

Le regard émeraude s'accrocha au sien, et Drago frissonna malgré lui. Aucun des enfants de ses parents n'avaient ces yeux. Les yeux de sa mère… et ceux de Malfoy semblait étrangement plus beaux, uniquement à cause du contraste entre sa peau doré et ses cheveux couleur de jais. Ce type aurait dû avoir la décence d'être au moins laid.

- Tu m'énerves Potter.

Malfoy lui tourna alors le dos et partit sans demander son reste. Drago posa une main presque tremblante sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il ignorait si cela voulait dire que Malfoy acceptait de le laisser tranquille… Le sportif était une énigme avec laquelle il allait devoir s'habituer de vivre et il n'était pas sur d'aimer cela…

()()()()

Blaise eut l'envie folle d'enfoncer sa tête dans son casier afin de pouvoir ignorer l'irritation qui se faufilait à l'intérieur de lui. Il détestait lorsque son enseignante, Professeur Hélène Boisvert, insistait pour rencontrer sa mère. Il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle désirait que sa mère donne un cours de peinture… ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir écouter tous ces gens chanter des louanges sur les peintures si pleines d'expression de sa mère alors que les siennes étaient… Mais, quelle idée grotesque avait-il donc eu d'aller dans la même branche que Bienka Zabini? Comment espérait-il ne pas être sans cesse comparé à sa mère? Après tout, elle était… quelqu'un s'appuya à côté de son casier et il se résigna à fermer celui-ci afin de faire face à l'inconnu. Le sourire avenant qu'il avait réussi à mettre sur son visage disparu dès qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley. Son visage se ferma complètement et il fut se faire violence pour ne pas le fusiller méchamment du regard. Les yeux bleu clair du sportif le regardèrent de haut en bas avant qu'il ne se frotta vigoureusement l'arrière de la tête. Blaise détestait réaliser qu'il se souvenait encore des tics du roux. Il détestait être obligé de réaliser que Weasley était nerveux. Il détestait se souvenir qu'ils avaient été, à un moment de sa vie, amis. Mais bon, il y avait énormément de choses qu'il détestait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda glacialement Blaise.

- Hum… tu as entendu parler de cette histoire d'échange à la naissance? Déclara Weasley. Je pense que tu devrais dire à ton pote de ne pas trop énerver Harry. Je sais qu'il a l'air fort et indifférent, mais il ne l'es pas, ok? Ton pote devrait essayer de voir son point de vue.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ces informations fort intéressantes à "mon pote"? Siffla le mulâtre.

Le roux sembla complètement pris au dépourvu et Blaise roula des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Je vais tout lui dire. Finit-il par dire avant de se mettre à marcher.

- Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai? Que nous ne nous étions pas parlés. Souffla Weasley.

- Malheureusement, j'aurais adoré que cela dure encore plus longtemps.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne laissa pas l'opportunité au roux de parler davantage avant de partir presque en courant. Il n'allait pas parler avec Weasley parce qu'il savait comment cela risquait de se terminer. Et il n'était pas question qu'il pardonne à un enfoiré qui avait décidé qu'il n'était pas assez "cool" pour être son ami.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, vous devez avoir remarqué que j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et la raison de cela est simple… l'école a recommencé (éclate brusquement en sanglots). Et qui dit «école» dit que je n'ai plus de vie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire aussi régulièrement que possible, mais je ne fais aucune promesse… Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par mois, mais… ce sera difficile. En tout cas, afin de m'aider dans tout cela, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews pendant la période scolaire. Je remercie ceux qui prendront le temps de m'envoyer un message d'encouragement! Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 5**

Drago s'obligea à afficher un sourire rassurant, alors que son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il allait dormir, pour la première fois, chez les Malfoy et une part de lui mourrait d'envie de ne pas du tout y aller. D'accord, s'il était honnête, il ne voulait pas du tout y aller point à la ligne. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne désirait pas connaître davantage Lucius Malfoy et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer sa petite sœur biologique, mais l'idée de devoir dormir dans le même endroit qu'Harry Malfoy… Seigneur, quelle horreur. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, le brun ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, mais Drago savait très bien que quelque chose d'horrible devait se tramer dans son esprit tordu. Après tout, son dîner avait mystérieusement disparu deux fois en une semaine. Il n'était pas assez niais pour ne pas réaliser qu'il s'agissait probablement du sportif ou d'une de ses groupies. Bordel de merde… Sa mère se mit à lui lisser fébrilement les cheveux et il s'obligea à rester parfaitement stoïque alors que son père le fixait avec une nervosité mal dissimulée.

- Je pars uniquement pour deux jours. Rassura-t-il. Je ne vais pas soudainement me transformer en petit enfant riche et gâté pourri.

Drago laissait ce magnifique rôle à Malfoy qui l'exécutait avec naturel. Il s'efforça à garder une expression neutre alors que sa mère laissait échapper un rire teinté de désespoir. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ses parents ressentaient dans cette situation. En fait, il ne voulait pas du tout y penser. Il en avait déjà bien trop sur la conscience avec ses propres démons. Cette situation était merdique et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge tout en serrant compulsivement sa petite valise.

- Au revoir… Souffla-t-il.

Ses deux frères et sa petite sœur se jetèrent brusquement dans ses bras, et Drago eut la ridicule impression qu'il partait dans un voyage périlleux.

- Je vous promets de revenir avec toutes mes dents. Déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ah Drago! S'indigna Lily. Nous savons très bien que tout va bien se passer.

- Et puis, le caviar, c'est dégoûtant. Rétorqua Cassandre en souriant légèrement.

Drago eut un minuscule sourire avant de dire un dernier au revoir et de sortir de sa maison. Une limousine noire l'attendait et il faillit rouler des yeux. Sérieusement? Une limousine? N'était-ce pas le summum du ridicule? Ou bien peut-être avait-il des goûts trop ordinaires et était incapable d'apprécier le bon goût des gens de la haute. Le chauffeur, qui était celui qui avait sonné à sa porte, lui ouvrit galamment la porte et se saisit de sa valise. Drago se sentit rougir avant de s'assoir confortablement dans la limousine. Il avait presque envie de demander au chauffeur s'il pouvait avoir une coupe de champagne. N'était-ce pas comme ça que toutes les personnes riches devaient se conduire? Une coupe de champagne dans la main, des lunettes de soleil Gucci même en pleine soirée et une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres? Le plus triste dans tout cela était qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer Malfoy agir de cette façon. Cet enfoiré de première… Il arriva assez rapidement au château, il refusait d'appeler cet endroit une maison, des Malfoy. Encore une fois, le chauffeur ouvrit sa portière et Drago le remercia du bout des lèvres. Est-ce que cette situation pouvait être encore plus embarrassante? Le majordome ouvrit la porte de la maison et Drago fut aussitôt conduit au salon rose. Non, mais sérieusement? Il y avait combien de salons dans cet endroit? Un milliard? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de salons de toute façon? Était-ce donc vraiment nécessaire? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux riches. Lucius Malfoy fit rapidement son apparition et sembla se forcer grandement à afficher un sourire. Drago en fit de même et Seigneur… ils devaient avoir l'air parfaitement ridicules.

- Drago, je suis heureux de te revoir. Assura Lucius.

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy… Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi.

- Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Lucius. Déclara le blond.

Drago hocha lentement la tête et Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui, ses yeux bleu ciel le fixant intensément. Il se demandait ce que cet homme pensait en le regardant. Cherchait-il à voir les ressemblances qui les unissaient? Drago pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux blonds et que leur peau respective semblait aussi pâle que de l'albâtre. Mais, hormis cela… C'était assez ridicule à dire, mais il trouvait réellement que Lucius et Harry Malfoy se ressemblaient. C'était l'aura qu'ils dégageaient… cette aura qui disait haut et fort qu'ils étaient plus beaux, plus riches, plus puissants, plus talentueux, plus tout que tout le monde… Lucius Malfoy l'invita à s'asseoir, et Drago s'exécuta volontiers, essayant vainement de ne pas s'allonger et s'endormir promptement afin d'échapper à cette situation si gênante.

- Je sais que tu as de très bonnes notes à l'école… est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard? Commença Lucius Malfoy, d'une voix qui essayait d'être chaleureuse.

- Heu… je veux être enseignant.

- Comme ton… père?

- Oui… Mais, ce n'est pas pour le copier que je fais ça. Je pense que j'aimerais enseigner.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je…

- Il aime entendre le son de sa voix, n'est-ce pas évident? Demanda une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Drago crispa les dents et se tourna lentement en direction d'Harry Malfoy. Les yeux vert émeraude qui le transpercèrent sans la moindre gentillesse le firent frissonner pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Seigneur, il détestait le fait que Malfoy était aussi séduisant. Il détestait ses yeux verts. Il détestait son sourire moqueur, mais charmeur. Il détestait absolument tout chez ce type.

- Harry, la politesse n'a pas été inventé pour les chiens. Répliqua glacialement Lucius Malfoy.

Malgré la réprimande, Drago pouvait voir la lueur d'amusement et d'affection qui dansait joyeusement dans les yeux bleus. Il aurait tout donné, en cet seconde, pour être chez lui, dans son lit ou encore dans l'unique salon de sa maison en train d'écouter les conversations de toute sa famille. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être dans un lieu inconnu. Il détestait ce sentiment qu'il était censé ressentir quelque chose pour Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

- Je n'étais pas impoli, je me contentais de faire une observation.

- Une observation basée sur aucune observation de toute évidence. Siffla Drago, une grimace glacée au visage.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent dans sa direction, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

- Il a parfaitement raison Harry. Fit-il remarquer. Devrais-je considérer que ton opération au laser n'a pas fonctionné et que je devrais te racheter des lunettes?

- Hilarant Papa. Vraiment, je suis mort de rire. À l'intérieur.

- Où est Angela? Demanda soudainement Lucius Malfoy.

- Dans sa chambre en train de bouder, comme d'habitude.

- À quel propos?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Peut-être parce que tu ne lui pas acheté de poney. Ou encore un pays, un continent… la planète Terre pendant que nous y sommes.

Lucius Malfoy soupira longuement avant de tourner un regard déterminé dans sa direction.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je pense que tu devrais rencontrer ta sœur ce soir.

Il se leva alors gracieusement tout en jetant sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son épaule. Drago était convaincu que s'il avait les cheveux aussi longs, il aurait l'air absolument ridicule. Dès que son géniteur fut sorti de la pièce, Malfoy s'assit à côté de lui et Drago eut l'envie folle de se mettre à gigoter. Pourquoi devait-il s'asseoir sur le même canapé que lui? Ne pouvait-il pas s'asseoir autre part? Comme dans une autre pièce? Les yeux intenses du brun se posèrent sur sa personne et Drago fut obligé de se tourner dans sa direction. Il s'efforça à afficher une expression peu amène.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Est-ce que ça t'amuse à ce point de m'humilier à chaque putain de seconde? Demanda agressivement le brun.

- Arrête de te prendre pour la victime d'une tragédie grecque, Malfoy. Répliqua le blond. Je ne te persécute pas. En fait, c'est le contraire. J'adorerais que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Je te laisse tranquille. C'est toi qui envahis mon espace.

- Pardon? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'hôpital nous a échangés à la naissance! Si tu veux détester quelqu'un, déteste les! Pas moi!

La main du sportif se posa brusquement sur son menton, l'obligeant à garder les yeux sur lui. Voulait-il donc lui montrer à ce point qu'il était celui qui était en contrôle de la situation? Drago fronça les sourcils tout en ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de se dégager. Il savait déjà que cela lui donnerait seulement l'air ridicule. Après tout, Malfoy était plus fort que lui.

- Ton visage m'énerve. Siffla le brun. Tes regarda dédaigneux m'énervent. Ta façon d'agir comme si tout le monde était en-dessous de toi m'énerve.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes Malfoy? S'il y a quelqu'un qui a un égo démesuré, ce n'est certainement pas moi.

- Je n'ai pas un égo démesuré. Je sais ce que je vaux. Je sais comment j'ai dû me battre pour être ce que je suis et toi… tu arrives avec tes répliques sarcastiques et tu penses mettre le bordel dans ma vie…

- Oh va te faire foutre. Tu n'es pas le seul qui trouve la situation compliquée.

- Compliquée? Tu trouves qu'elle est _compliquée_?

Malfoy semblait abasourdi par le mot qu'il avait utilisé. Quoi? Que voulait-il qu'il dise? Que la situation était invivable? Extraordinairement complexe?

- Oui, Malfoy, compliquée. Affirma-t-il. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Potter.

- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas ton esprit tordu et… juste en passant, je n'ai pas envie de te comprendre. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je veux vivre cette situation en paix, mais, toi, tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille.

La main du brun se durcit sur son menton alors que ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Si le sportif décidait de le frapper, Drago ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'allait certainement pas se cacher en-dessous d'une couverture et faire tout ce que ce connard désirait uniquement parce qu'il était plus puissant physiquement que lui.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Le sentiment est mutuel. Siffla Drago. Si tu penses que je vais trembler à chaque ordre que tu me donnes, tu es complètement cinglé.

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- Arrête de penser que tu es un être complexe, Malfoy. Laisse-moi deviner tes pensées ''Bouh ouh, je ne suis plus le centre de l'attention. Je veux faire ce que je veux et tout le monde doit m'obéir parce que je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Bouh ouh."

Les dents de Malfoy se crispèrent et il lui relâcha violemment le menton, le regard orageux.

- Va te faire foutre Potter.

- Je suis gay, Malfoy… J'adore me faire foutre.

Il eut alors un sourire amusé alors que le brun partait, visiblement furieux.

À suivre…


End file.
